masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Crew Info Board
The Crew Info Board is found in the crew quarters on the Tempest. It is added to as the game progresses, and the messages serve no purpose other than added entertainment value. Welcome to your new InfoBoard! Congratulations Ryder on successful installation of your InfoBoard v3.4! You are now ready to keep yourself and your staff informed on the latest developments aboard Tempest. - InfoBoard VI - Comments >Okay, I've set up everyone's user accounts. Have at it. Cora >>So we can post anything here? Liam >>>Anything you want the whole crew to see. Though I disabled image embedding. Cora >>>>Missed opportunities. Liam Anyone want to help me move a couch? Not right now, but I'll keep you on my list (especially if you're biotic and can drop the weight). Pay you back in beer or whatever else we find. Liam Comments >Are you serious? Suvi >>I never joke about comfortable seating. Liam >>>"Comfortable" is not the term for it. Vetra >>>>You're just jealous of the best seat in the house. Liam >>>>>Not a thing, not a house. Vetra Drack and Peebee are officially on the team I finished the assignment paperwork for the Nexus. Had to fudge a few details, but you're both officially members of the Pathfinder team. Welcome. And Drack: I just wanted to check in, publicly. About what I said. Cora Comments >Relax, Harper. The best headbutt is always the one you don't see coming. Drack >>I'll keep that in mind. Cora Lost and Found: Coffee Mug Found a mug yesterday near the bio lab. Nice one with a magnetized base. You left it stuck sideways to a bulkhead. Cora Comments >That's mine. I just put it down for a sec when my hands were full. Suvi >>Next time, maybe empty it first? Cora Dinner Tonight: NULL ENTRY Sorry everyone! I forgot we were taking turns and half the rations aren't unpacked yet. Kallo Comments >Got you covered, Kallo. There's soup in the galley (dextro and levo for me) and fruit cocktail. Vetra >>And to think we might have left port without you. Kallo Drive core noise No need to panic about the drive core noise this morning. Just a stress test. There's nothing wrong with an 0500 wake-up call. Gil Comments >deleted by InfoBoard VI - You're Welcome! Liam >>Adjectived verbing nouns, Gil! Liam >>>Liam, if the VI learns to censor ALL language, I'm making you reprogram it. Cora >>>>Educational, in a way. Jaal After Action Report: Fire Drill Notes from the last fire drill: -Liam's new evacuation plan cut 22 seconds off our best time. -Drack: we need a solution for you vis-a-vis ladders. -Peebee: you're "dead" because you were two minutes late to the evac point. Cora Comments >I LIVE IN AN ESCAPE POD. Peebee Angaran Word of the Day: Tavum Tavum, n. A pleasant intoxicant stirred into hot water or fruit juice. Say "tahv-um." Jaal Comments >What's it made from? Is it sweet, or more like beer? Vetra >>What happens if you mix it with booze? Does it get better or do they cancel each other out? Drack >>>We need to do some scientific tests. Maybe with little umbrellas. Peebee Mental Wellness Given recent events, this seems like a good time to refresh you on the Andromeda Initiative's mental wellness program. This states that mental disorders are... # REAL. Stress, PTSD, anxiety, and depression are not "just being tired" or "making something out of nothing." They are complex conditions that require proper attention and care. # RELATABLE. At some point, your colleagues have likely experienced the same feelings. Regardless, those around you are supportive and sympathetic to what you're going through. # TREATABLE. A broken leg takes special treatment, rest, and an adjusted workload to properly heal. Mental disorders are no different, and can be alleviated with medication, therapy, and support. Come by medbay if you have questions. Lexi Angaran Word of the Day: Gosan Gosan, v. To cling or to grasp. Say "go-san." See also: gosan yav daar, adj. Being stubborn, lit "clinging to a rock." See also: gosavar, n. The Resistance. Jaal Comments >So the Resistance means "stubborn, pig-headed people"? Peebee >>That would be "gosavara." And yes. Jaal Lost and Found: Hot Patch Gun Lost this from my workbench yesterday and I'm really hoping it didn't fall through the deck plating. Gil Comments >I borrowed it to fix a loose sole on my boot. I'm almost done. Liam >>Liam, can I grab that quickly after? Need to patch a strap. Cora >>>Oh, the pilot's seat cushion just needs a quick fix too. Kallo >>>>That would really help a rickety shelf I've got down here... Vetra >>>>>I built another hot patch gun. You guys can fight over that one. Gil Angaran Word of the Day: Vesagara Vesagara, n. Lit. "uprooted people." Used to speak impolitely of those from the Milky Way. Say "vess-ah-gar-ah." Jaal Comments >Not as bad as it could be. Spelled like it's sneered. Liam >>It is used mostly by the Roekaar. To be fair, one doesn't get more uprooted than being a galaxy away. Jaal >>>Is it "vess-ah-GAR-ah" or "vess-ah-gar-AH"? Suvi Lost and Found: Fugly Sweater Found it outside the laundry. Seriously, it's like a coloring book had a nightmare. Can someone take this thing off my hands? Peebee Comments >UPDATE: If no one claims this sweater, I'll cut extra holes in it and put it on Poc. Peebee >>Please just leave it in medbay. Lexi >>>You know who it belongs to? Peebee >>>>...yes. Lexi Comparative Religious Study Meet-Up We did these on the Nexus and they were always fun and interesting. Bring your own texts to study, or just come listen to others discuss theirs. Sign up below so we have a rotation for coffee. Suvi Comments >Signed. Jaal >>Signed. Kallo Proficiency Training (Firearms, Biotic Offense/Defense) If you need to brush up your skills, now's a good time. Drack and I are running proficiency courses in the cargo bay for those off-duty. 1400-1600. We have simulation weapons for target practice, but the biotics will be real, so wear protective gear. See you there. Cora Comments >I'll be there. Fair warning: I'm a little jumpy. Suvi >>Since when do you fire anything meatier than survey probes? Drack >>>Since I've known I might need to. Suvi >>>>I'm in. Show me something. Liam Lost and Found: Kallo's soap opera OSDs They'll stay lost unless he stops watching them at full volume while I'm trying to nap. Vetra Comments >"Dynasty of Stars" is not a soap opera! It's a historic, award-winning extranet drama. How many turian dramas run for over 70 seasons? Kallo >>Salarian casts age out a lot faster than turian ones. And ours are quieter. Vetra >>>I swear to keep the sound down. Please, Vetra, it's bad enough we came to Andromeda before I saw how the Trade Fleet arc was resolved. Kallo >>>>Transmission signals go a long way. We might eventually catch the 600-year rerun. Suvi Dinner Tonight: Fine Grunnien Roast, Fresh Vegetables The roast'll be in the galley oven most of the day. Don't open the door to check on it. Drack Comments >When will this be ready? Smells dreamy. Peebee >>I said, DON'T TOUCH IT! The juices have to settle properly. Drack >>>It tastes pretty good already. Peebee >>>>Thieves get sandwiches. Drack Angaran Word of the Day: Javegara Javegara, pl. Lit. "the people closest to me/us." Friends and mentors, as well as family members. Jaal Comments >Good choice. Vetra >>I thought so. Jaal Scheduled Nomad Maintenance: 0700-0800 This crate needs a tune-up after everything she's been through. I'll blow the dust filters and retune the microthruster array. Gil Comments >Why is all your maintenance done at the crack of dawn? Liam >>A. No dawn in space, and B. I'm usually awake at 0400. Gil >>>We saved the cluster. Take a nap. Liam Champagne Swiped a couple bottles of champagne from Vortex. I figure if we want to toast Meridian properly, we should do it with the good stuff. It's chilling next to the coolant tanks. Liam Comments >I'll fabricate some proper champagne flutes. Shouldn't take long! Suvi >>You're blowing resources on that? Gil >>>Drink yours out of a coffee mug if you like. I want a proper clink to enjoy mine. Suvi Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda Category:Tempest